


о семейных ценностях

by dfvl



Series: всякие хббт модерн-ау [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: ок, я тут перечитываю хоббита (10 out of 10 would recommend!) , и мне подумалось, что хм, было бы логично, если бы бильбо вел какой-нибудь дневник, пока торчал с гномами у трандуила, чтобы совсем не сойти с ума.а потом мне подумалось, что хм, а если какая-нибудь наследница сэма миллиард лет спустя вспомнит об этом дневнике и решит его раздобыть?и вот это - ономэрисьюшная девушка марго, около трех тысяч лет пост история с кольцом, решает выяснить, насколько семейная легенда правдива и спрятаны ли за спец каменюкой в пещерах трандуила записки бильбо?
Series: всякие хббт модерн-ау [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686535
Kudos: 4





	о семейных ценностях

**Author's Note:**

> писала на хббт-фортнайт в феврале, и он мне жутко нравится, оч няшный вышел

Мама всегда говорила, что виноваты были тяжелая беременность и роды, поэтому она взбрыкнула и, когда Марго родилась, заявила, что ребенка назовут цветочным именем только через ее труп, и бабушка, конечно, любила традиции, но не настолько, поэтому Марго стала необычной жемчужиной, а не какой-нибудь фиалкой или розой. Это ей нравилось.  
  
Еще ей нравились густые кудри, и высокий рост — вообще по хоббитским меркам она выглядела так себе, зато по меркам всех остальных была экзотической красавицей, и это было приятно, как и то, что у нее не было отбоя от поклонниц и поклонников. Мама правда говорила, что Марго не умеет пользоваться внешностью, но Марго и не особенно хотела ей _пользоваться_.  
  
Чего она хотела бы — так это побольше денег, чтобы не нужно было выбирать между новым айфоном и следующим семестром в университете. Ок, она не была идиоткой и естественно знала, что выберет университет, но телефон хотелось, и страшно, но никакие подработки не позволяли накопить на то и другое, и при этом иметь деньги на еду, одежду и счета. Ох уж эта семейная традиция самостоятельности! Марго завидовала однокурсникам, прочим ровесникам, вокруг которых бегали родители и родственники, при первой же проблеме готовые примчаться на помощь. Ее родители, конечно, тоже были готовы, если помощь не требовала финансовых вложений — тут у них все было очень строго, достигла совершеннолетия — вперед, во взрослую жизнь. Это, наверное, было справедливо, и в хорошие дни она наслаждалась тем, как все восхищаются ей — она сама распоряжалась своим временем, расходами, гардеробом, ни перед кем не отчитывалась — разве не славно? очень даже! — но в плохие дни, когда нужно было выбирать между билетом на автобус и завтраком, или походом в спортзал и подключенным интернетом дома — Марго выбирала автобус, потому что прогулка пешком вызвала бы еще больший аппетит, Марго выбирала спортзал, потому что любила спорт и жутко не хотела превращаться в пышечку (что было маловероятно, учитывая как нечасто она питалась нормальные восемь-девять раз в день) или в унылую бедную девушку, которая сидит дома и страдает (тоже маловероятно, Марго была хороша собой и обаятельна, у нее всегда был выбор приглашений и предложений — но плохие дни на то и были плохими, чтобы все виделось во мрачных тонах).  
  
Раз в месяц-другой Марго навещала бабушку. Та жила в доме престарелых для бывших хиппи — он располагался в холме посреди бывшего поля для гольфа, и пару раз Марго совершала ошибку и приезжала в туфлях на каблуках, и едва не ломала ноги, когда каблуки проваливались в лунки. Но туфли для хоббитянки вообще были сомнительным удовольствием и слишком уж большим расходом, поэтому Марго решила от них отказаться, ходить босиком — и ни разу не пожалела. Место было очень шикарное, настоящая нора, все как в старые дни — только с удобствами, электричеством и прочим нужным. Цены там были запредельные, и бабушка, конечно, не могла бы себе позволить там жить, еще в и комнатах с окнами, еще и с видом не на озеро, а на сад — если бы не семейная реликвия.  
  
Эта история, которую Марго слышала с детства столько раз, что уже успела пережить период сильнейшей ненависти при одном упоминании Бэггинсов, или Гэмджи, или самой Алой книги. Но да, да, они были потомками, и права на книгу принадлежали им. Некоторые думали, что это предполагает доходы, и дома, и умопомрачительные драгоценности, и роскошные машины — но ничего этого в их семье не было, потому что никому не было дела ни до Алой книги, ни до истории Кольца. Неудивительно, считала Марго, потому что прошло уже почти три тысячи лет, удивительно зато другое — что бабушка где-то разыскала больших поклонников и истории, и книги, и того, что периодически бабушка жестом фокусника доставала откуда-то страницы-черновики и продавала их коллекционерам на аукционах, иногда реальных, иногда — онлайн. Марго серьезно подозревала, что бабушка сама и пишет эти черновики, и догадывалась, что бабушка намекала, что и Марго может заниматься тем же, поэтому заставила маму отдать Марго на курсы древнего языка, и проверяла ее почерк, и ругала за ошибки. Язык Марго выучила, но на этом пока все и закончилось. Возможно, когда бабушка захочет передать права на книгу, тогда и расскажет, что там с этими черновиками, но пока разговор об этом не заходил.  
  
Зато, конечно, каждый раз, заходил о Кольце, и всяких Приключениях, и в этот раз бабушка отчего-то вспомнила Тайный Дневник Старшего Бэггинса. Эта легенда почему-то забавляла Марго в детстве, и сейчас она послушала ее заново с удовольствием — заключалась она в том, что Бильбо Бэггинс, когда четыре с небольшим недели таился в пещерах эльфийского короля Трандуила, вел записки, которые прятал за особенным камнем в стене и не успел забрать, когда они сбегали. Письменных упоминаний записок не было, он просто рассказывал о них Фродо, а тот Сэму, а тот Эланор, а та — своим детям, и так оно дошло до наших дней. Если встать спиной к волшебным дверям, пройти три коридора налево, один направо, подняться по лестнице на два пролета, миновать балкон справа, то слева, третий камень снизу, его нужно правильно подцепить, и там они и будут — заметки несчастного хоббита.  
  
— Вот если бы у нас были они, — сказала бабушка в конце, — то я бы, милая моя, не просто жила в этом прелестном месте, оно бы нам принадлежало.  
  
Марго сомневалась, но не спорила, была слишком занята тем, что ела кексы, корзинку которых они прихватили перед прогулкой. Кексы тут были умопомрачительные, и бабушка передумала рассуждать о дневниках и тайниках, присоединилась к перекусу.  
  
***  
  
У нее не было ничего, что можно было бы назвать отношениями, Марго просто любила ходить на свидания, и такие, где они в основном ели, и где можно было посмотреть искусство, и где давали кино, и где можно было погулять. Среди всех ее увлечений особенно выделялся один — Джек, из университета, он изучал молекулярную биологию или что-то в этом духе, Марго не вникала. Джек выделялся не тем, что нравился ей больше прочих, это она ему очень нравилась, и он постоянно звал, предлагал, приглашал, даже начал ходить с ней в один зал — иногда Марго сердила такая настойчивость, но сейчас это было скорее приятно. Они бежали на соседних дорожках, она рассказывала про бабушку, осторожно обходила любые упоминания Алой книги и своего происхождения — она всегда так делала, когда получалось, чтобы избежать расспросов про несметные богатства. Просто рассказывала про бабушку, которая увлекается Приключением и много про него говорит, и Джек поддакивал в нужных местах, и задавал уместные вопросы, и вообще был молодец.  
  
Вечером он прислал ей сообщение, сначала спросил, верит ли она в совпадения свыше? А потом рассказал, что его какой-то дядя — гид, и сейчас у него была группа в Дэйл с экскурсией в Зеленолесье и в королевские пещеры. И вот одна пара, которая уже целиком оплатила тур, внезапно передумала, денег обратно не хочет, и дядя предложил ему с кем-нибудь занять эти места.  
  
Марго согласилась — она никогда не была ни в Дэйле, ни в эльфийском лесу, будет здорово там побывать, а потом вдруг подумала, хм, ХМ! — а вдруг легенда и правда — правда? Поэтому она позвонила бабушке, записала инструкции, которые и так помнила наизусть, погуглила, что с собой ничего нельзя, чем можно поддеть камень, кроме маленького карманного ножика, заказала такой и принялась ждать поездки. Она не могла бы ответить и себе, верила или нет, и даже, если записки найдутся — будет ли от них какой-то прок, но съездить и посмотреть места былой славы семьи — Бэггинсы, ясное дело, считались семьей — было бы интересно.  
  
***  
  
Дэйл был обалденный! В каждом квартале больше небоскребов, чем во всем городе Марго, и все такое яркое, хромированное, красивое! И столько разных рас! Здесь были и эльфы, и гномы, и орки, и гоблины, и однажды она видела из окна автобуса троля!, и все были ок друг с другом, и единственное, о чем Марго немного жалела — что была не одна, и не могла в свое удовольствие бродить куда хотелось, и заходить во все симпатичные бары, и изучать местные ночные клубы. Но у нее появилась цель, определенно, — накопить денег и вернуться сюда, возможно, даже переехать, в таком большом городе наверняка найдется работа.  
  
Они не смогли посетить Гору, там происходило какое-то политическое мероприятие, и она неожиданно закрылась для туристов. Марго думала, а если она обратится, будут ли условия другими — в конце концов она же наследница (пусть и не по крови) Того Самого Взломщика. Впрочем, Короля под Горой революция утилизировала несколько сотен лет назад, так что не факт, что ей были бы там рады. Но еще раз впрочем — гномы, которых она встречала на улицах, в музеях, куда их водил дядя Джека, замечали ее, подходили сказать комплимент или что-нибудь в духе, ух, как давно мы не видели в этих краях хоббитов, сделаем сэлфи? Марго соглашалась, они все отмечали друг друга, подписывались и расходились. Джек не ревновал, но Марго все равно не думала, что будет нормально, если она согласится на встречу потом — и без него. Ну, все больше поводов вернуться.  
  
В день Х она прихватила с собой ножик, воду, перчатки и несколько пакетов, которые можно загерметизировать, чтобы не разрушить документы. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, и ей все чаще казалось, что она струсит, не решится, так и не попробует — и разве она не собирается вернуться, всегда можно будет попытаться в какой-нибудь другой раз. Вот только она сильно сомневалась, что когда-нибудь еще сумеет попасть в эльфийские пещеры, да еще и с группой, от которой можно попытаться незаметно отделиться. На сейчас Марго решила не париться, а наслаждаться полетом, поездкой и прогулкой.  
  
Лес был удивительный. Марго видела древние леса, ладно, Марго видела древний _лес_ , каждый год они ездили со школьной экскурсией в Старый лес, где всегда надеялись встретить Золотинку или Тома, но те никогда не появлялись. Однажды Марго задумалась и очнулась, когда услышала веселый смех, увидела желтый всполох за деревьями, синее перо, почувствовала нечто прекрасное и пугающее — но даже тогда она не была уверена, что ей не показалось.  
  
Этот лес был необъяснимо другой. Он был живой, но _иначе_ , древний, но _иначе_ , не страшный, но все-таки немного жуткий. Вдалеке пели и хохотали эльфы — они нравились Марго, но не так, как другие, скорее как красивые картины в музеях, или статуи. Марго не представляла, о чем можно говорить с эльфами — они жили так давно, что наверняка уже обо всем поговорили сотни, тысячи раз. Эльфы были жутковатыми, вот. Но все равно, конечно, классными. И лес у них был такой же.  
  
Они шли, и гиду даже не нужно было повторять, чтобы они держались вместе — никому не хотелось отходить от группы и уж точно не хотелось сходить с тропы. Марго держалась за руку Джека и представляла Бильбо, как он был здесь — в темноте, в одиночестве, голодный и потерянный. Кольцо Кольцом, Жало Жалом, Марго отказалась бы провести здесь ночь даже сейчас, когда лес был здоров, а тогда, когда здесь сновали огромные пауки и что только не сновало — ух, бедный Бильбо. Но еще — какой героический Бильбо! Где-то в этот момент она решилась. Нужно, просто необходимо было попытаться найти записки. Не ради денег или нового телефона, а ради самого Бильбо и потому что это ведь их история, и она хочет ее знать.  
  
***  
  
Отделиться от группы оказалось неожиданно просто, все ходили и вертели головами, даже гид, и Марго приостановилась в одном месте, чтобы завязать шнурок, а потом быстро вернулась к дверям. Еще удача — она была в сером, большинство эльфов здесь — тоже. Она завязала волосы в хвост, попыталась их пригладить, ее уши были не настолько острыми, а волосы, конечно, пушились, но она надеялась, что никто не обратит внимание, подумаешь сидит кто-то, ковыряет стены, наверное, так и нужно.  
  
У дверей она глубоко вздохнула. Хотелось постоять, но нужно было торопиться. Ок. Не бояться. Идти с деловым видом. Быть уверенной в себе. Верить в семейную удачу.  
  
Три коридора налево. Она почему-то ожидала, что пещеры будут полупустыми, но здесь было полно эльфов. Никто не смотрел на нее, это было хорошо, но она все больше беспокоилась, достанет ли ей храбрости на самом деле попытаться сделать что-то. Один коридор направо, где же лестница? Вот она. Рядом с ней стояла табличка, не входить, Марго снова набрала воздуха, огляделась, перешагнула веревку и начала подниматься. После первого пролета пришлось устроить привал, чтобы отдышаться и попить, эльфы не стеснялись в высоте ступенек, Марго совсем выдохлась, когда поднималась. Но долго отдыхать было нельзя, и она преодолела второй пролет. В этом коридоре никого не было, Марго поблагодарила великое семейное везение, прошла мимо балкона справа, повернулась налево, плюхнулась на пол и нашла нужный камень. По крайней мере он казался нужным — немного отличался по цвету от других. Это было хорошо. Плохо было то, что камень нельзя было поддеть и отодвинуть, он крепился к соседним. Интересно, подумала Марго, эльфы используют банальный цемент или что-то другое? Думать о том, что раз камень укреплен, значит, под ним ничего нет, — не хотелось. Возможно, его просто замазали, не вытаскивали.  
  
Попытаться или нет?  
  
Она вскочила, побегала по коридору — обе идеи казались равномерно плохими и хорошими. Время шло, нужно было решаться — и она решилась! Достала ножик, заготовила перчатки и принялась ковырять цемент или что там было, чтобы расшатать камень.  
  
***  
  
Дело шло не слишком весело. Марго постоянно казалось, что вот-вот выйдет вытащить дурацкий камень, но он только шатался, но вылезать не желал. Щели, которые появились были недостаточно широкими, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то. Марго пробовала светить телефоном, но ничего не получалось — в один раз ей казалось, она что-то видит, в другой — нет. Она ковыряла дальше. И вот удача, кажется, ее оставила — вдалеке раздались шаги. Марго нужно было хватать вещи и бежать, но природное упрямство взяло свое, и она отказалась сдаваться сейчас, в конце концов, дурной камень должен был вывалиться, ей нужно было всего пару минут. Эльф, это явно был эльф, но Марго даже не посмотрела, продолжила молча заниматься своим делом, подошел к ней, молча постоял у нее за спиной, пошел было дальше, но через несколько несколько шагов развернулся и вернулся. Присел рядом с ней и любезно поинтересовался:  
  
— Помощь не нужна?  
  
— Нет, — вежливо ответила Марго, — я уже заканчиваю.  
  
Эльф хмыкнул. Спросил, что именно она _уже заканчивает_. Передразнивал этот эльф смешно, Марго хихикнула, а потом взяла и рассказала — и про Алую книгу, и Бэггинсов, и Легенду о Спрятанных Записях.  
  
— Ну то есть я в них никогда особенно не верила, но сегодня подумала, что не может же быть, чтобы он не записывал что-то, пока был здесь. — Она чихнула от пыли и наконец повернулась к эльфу. И вслух ойкнула.  
  
Это был не просто эльф. Она улыбнулась и вежливо поклонилась.  
  
Не-просто-эльф, чье лицо было в учебниках и на деньгах в Дэйле, кивнул в ответ, чтобы она продолжала. Она рассказала про Джека и поездку, и что никак не могла решиться, но вот все-таки решилась. Лицо у короля было совершенно непонятное, но Марго решила, что это, наверное, значит, что можно продолжать ковырять камень, и вернулась к своему занятию. Чтобы не сидеть в тишине, рассказала про маму, и про бабушку, и про поездки в Старый лес в детстве, и как ей не нравится выбирать между новым айфоном и семестром в университете. Понятно, _понятно_ , что она выберет университет, но ей ужасно хотелось новый айфон. Камень отказывался выниматься, и Марго начала подозревать, что дело здесь в какой-то дурацкой эльфийской магии.  
  
Телефон пискнул — Джек, спрашивал где она. Уже третий раз. Ух, нехорошо.  
  
Марго вздохнула. Вслух подумала, что нужно, наверное, прекращать.  
  
И тут король вдруг улыбнулся ей и сказал:  
  
— Наверное, нужно. Но почему, позвольте поинтересоваться, вам в голову не пришло, что записи, если они и были, давно уже нашли и берегут для наследников, если те только проявят интерес, а не попытаются их украсть. Впрочем, о чем я, это, должно быть, семейное.  
  
Марго знала, что это глупо и драматично, но она горестно застонала и бухнула кулаком по камню. Стена затрещала и задрожала. Звук был скверный.  
  
***  
  
Скандал из-за того, что она обрушила стену, был сравнительно небольшим. Ну то есть — дядя Джека был в ярости, и Джек никак не мог отстать, все пытался выяснить, что она там вообще делала, но Марго отказывалась объяснять. Главное — что у эльфов не было претензий. Ладно, насчет этого было сложно сказать, их выставили из пещеры, до, но не из леса — а это наверняка был хороший знак! И никто не подал ни на нее, ни на дядю Джека в суд — так что наверное, все было в порядке.  
  
Или даже лучше — потому что, когда она вернулась домой (Джек был решительно невыносим, когда он понял, что она не расскажет, он перестал с ней разговаривать и супился всю дорогу), ее ждала посылка. Там была записка — Марго потребовалось время, чтобы перевести, но она справилась.  
  
_Ваш предок однажды вручил мне это ожерелье как подарок, и теперь я с удовольствием возвращаю его вам. Его цена должна покрыть расходы и на университет, и на телефон, и любые прочие.  
_  
Марго залезла в коробочку и ахнула — там лежало прекрасное ожерелье из белого металла с огромными жемчужинами. То самое, которое Даин подарил Бильбо! Но еще лучше: там же лежали фотокопии. На них были мятые листы, около двух десятков записей, знакомый с детства почерк:  
  
_Я будто бы вор, который никак не может сбежать, и вынужден каждый день грабить один и тот же дом. Будь прокляты эти дурацкие гномы, Гэндальф и все это Ужасное Приключение! Удалось стащить немного сыра и гроздь винограда._  
  
Марго примерила ожерелье — выглядело круто, даже с домашними майкой и шортами, поэтому она не стала снимать, прихватила с кухни пару кексов и несколько яблок и начала читать.


End file.
